1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer with replaceable modules, and especially to a printer that combines different function-electronic expansion devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inkjet printers are now very popular as an information output device of computer, and have an advantage of quietness and the automatic capability of color printing. The common structure of an inkjet printer comprises a paper inlet, a paper outlet, a paper feed assembly, a nozzle and an ink cartridge. However, its function is still confined to the printing of information or pictures, and it remains peripheral equipment of computer for user or R&D (research and develop) people. The printer must rely on a computer to access information, and this is a limitation for further development of an inkjet printer.
Analysis of consumer demand and market information shows that the market for inkjet printers seems to be reaching a bottleneck and even declining. Changing the direction of inkjet printer development thus is worthwhile.
By studying the disadvantage of the prior art and possible sustainable development directions, the inventor has invented this device. By adding novel functions, combining video recording products, digital camera or audio-visual products, the invention is more reasonable, flexible, effective and powerful, and probably will stimulate the consumer market.